Deletion
Deletion is the ability to remove various things from existence. Characters *An unnamed Organisation agent in World 2 has displayed this ability. *Olivia Bennet will also have this ability naturally. *Abbie Gray has mimicked this from Olivia. *Noah Gray has also absorbed this ability. *Leah Bennet gained this ability when she shifted into her aunt. *An unnamed former Primatech agent in World 8 also possesses this ability. *Robert Max has mimicked this ability. *Peter Petrelli has absorbed this ability in World 2 and in World 8. *Flynn Bennet will gain this ability empathically from his sister. *Fred also has this ability naturally. *Dean Petrelli will have this ability naturally. *Chiyoko Nakamura will also have this ability naturally. Limits 'Unnamed Organisation Agent' When this agent first manifested this ability, he was only able to delete abilities. He later developed the ability to delete objects, and was shown deleting a dragon which had been created using command. 'Olivia Bennet' Olivia is known to have accidentally used this ability to delete the effects of defensive abilities used to hide and protect her, and to be capable of deleting electronic information, abilities and memories. The ability can also be used to kill a person by deleting their existence, and then it seems it would be impossible to recreate them, since the person would only reappear briefly before being removed from existence once more. Deleted objects and people, however, do still remain in the memories of others. Her ability usually requires proximity to work. It is unknown whether she would be capable of consciously preventing the repetitive re-deletion, or if this is an automatic part of the ability. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie is yet to use this ability, but would have similar limits to Liv. 'Noah Gray' Abbie also is yet to use this ability, but again would have similar limits to Liv. 'Leah Bennet' When Leah possessed this ability while in her aunt's form, she would have had similar limits to her twin sister. She used it to delete Abbie's existence. 'Unnamed Primatech Agent' This agent was listed as possessing this ability in Primatech files, and used it to delete this information. The ability could also delete abilities. 'Robert Max' Robert has similar limits to the agent, and uses this ability to delete other abilities from himself, such as regeneration, which he doesn't want to possess. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter would have similar limits to Liv in World 2, and similar limits to the agent in World 8. He hasn't yet used the ability in World 8, but in World 2 he has used it once to delete his own existence, and subsequently used it to delete the ability of intuitive aptitude from himself after he was saved. 'Flynn Bennet' Flynn is likely to have similar limits to his sister. 'Fred' Fred was shown to be capable of deleting people from existence and deleting specific abilities from them. His ability had a defensive mechanism which meant that if anyone tried to use an ability on him while he was trying to access deletion, he would reflexively delete the ability they were trying to use. Because of this, he deleted path manipulation from Peter Petrelli, Abbie Gray and Noah Gray when he tried to delete them from existence. 'Dean Petrelli' Dean will be capable of deleting information, memories, abilities, objects and people from existence. He will normally need to point towards a person or object in order to aim the ability, and will need to touch a person's head to delete memories or abilities. However, with strain he will be able to occasionally delete without aiming in this way. He will be able to delete from himself as well as from other people, and will once accidentally delete his other abilities before they are returned to him. He will be able to selectively target information, memories and abilities for deletion. 'Chiyoko Nakamura' Chiyoko will be capable of deleting the abilities of others, permanently removing them from existence. She will also be able to delete knowledge, information and memories in the same manner. Additionally, she will be capable of deleting objects and even people from existence. However, this final aspect will be draining for her, so that she will use it only rarely, and will usually prefer to be augmented if possible before doing so. Similar Abilities *Creation and deletion allows one to delete whatever one has previously created *Existence manipulation is the ability to manipulate existence by creating and deleting things *Ability deletion is the ability to remove abilities from others *Ability blocking does not remove an ability, but blocks it so that the owner can no longer access it *Ability negativity can also delete an ability *Psychokinesis, telepathy, memory manipulation and mental manipulation can all be used to remove memories and knowledge *Suction can "suck" a variety of things out of existence *Absorption can absorb abilities, life, energy, memories and knowledge *Draining can drain energy, abilities and life from an individual *Memory erasing is the ability to remove memories from others *Creation is the opposite of this ability *Reversal can be used to reverse the effects of deletion *Removal is the ability to remove things from a system Category:Abilities